The present invention relates to a mounting bracket and particularly one for mounting a visor support rod to a vehicle.
Rods, typically, employed for mounting visors to a vehicle are mounted to the headliner of a vehicle by a bracket and elbow assembly in which the elbow is pivotally mounted to the bracket by a shaft member extending through an opening in the elbow and secured therein by a backing washer and spring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,468 discloses such structure. Recently, efforts have been made to improve on this construction and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,518, issued Oct. 5, 1982, and entitled VISOR discloses a system in which the visor rod itself is mounted directly within a mounting bracket and secured therein by the utilization of a set screw. Both of these systems permit rotation of the visor from a position over the windshield to a position approximately 90.degree. therefrom and over a side window of a vehicle. With electrically illuminated visors, it is necessary to provide electrical energy to the illumination source therefore, and, typically, this has been achieved by utilization of hollow elbow assembly through which wires can be trained. The later identified structure, however, does not permit such application of electrical energy since the visor rod used therein is a solid member.